


Then You Look at Me

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Mini Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann gets a little distracted when Patty stops by the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to the prompt: An absent look or touch. I'm seeing this lovely movie a second time this weekend and I'm planning longer fics soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit

Patty walked into the lab, adjusting her belt, and scanned the assorted tables for her book. Her cousin was getting married in the afternoon and she’d realized when she put the finishing touches on her makeup that she’d left a book with her intended toast as its bookmark in the lab.

She walked gingerly toward what had become her preferred workstation and tried not to get anything on her new dress. There was movement somewhere to her right and she saw a brief flash of blonde. “Hey Holtzy,” she called out as she bent down to better survey her area. 

“Oh, hey, Patty,” came Holtzmann’s distracted reply. 

Patty spotted her book a moment later. “Ha, gotcha.” She placed it under her arm and made her way carefully toward the door. She paused when she noticed Holtzmann staring. She looked down quickly to make sure there wasn’t anything too dangerous around her. When she looked back up at her friend, it was as if the other woman was completely transfixed. The look she wore was one Patty had come to associate with when Holtzmann was perplexed with a particularly difficult problem. 

Patty tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh, um...” Holtzmann continued to stare and in her daze, dropped the wrench in her hand. She muttered something that sounded vaguely like an equation. 

“Huh?”

“You look radiant.”

Patty smiled and gave her a wink. “Thanks, baby, I’ll see you later.”

Holtzmann nodded slowly as Patty made her way out the door.


End file.
